Heat exchange devices and methods are widely known and used. Heat exchange devices and methods have been employed in a variety of hot spots including various sources of heat such as electronics, processors, their assemblies, and any heat producing component or heat source having a need to dissipate heat.
Current methods of heat dissipation rely on forced air convection delivered along heat conductive surfaces. Oftentimes, fans are used to initiate such forced air convection. Other examples may rely on natural convection to dissipate heat. For instance, cooling fins have been employed, where such cooling fins usually are solid in construction and are relatively flat and thin profiled structures that project from the heat producing component. Such known heat exchange devices and methods may be suitable in some applications. There is need, however, to provide cooling capabilities that may provide lower energy requirements, but also do not significantly alter design profiles of products generating heat and do not increase energy necessary to carry out heat dissipation.
There remains a need to provide alternative heat exchange devices and methods.